Behind The Mask
by gurrlife
Summary: A 13 year old girl has been trained by the man who killed her entire family,excepted her older brother. She has been trained to be a weapon sense she was 8. What happens when this young girl is saved by the Boy Wonder? What happens when her father makes her and offer? Will she continue to protect innocent people or will she 'see the light' T for Child abuse and swearing and death
1. Chapter 1

he was just like anyone else she had a mom a dad a sister and a brother, of course that until they were brutally murdered right in front of her eyes at the tender age of eight and then of course there was the fact that the man who murdered her family adopted her.

But that didn't matter right now she needed to finish training, or who new what the consequences would be, she ran and leaped, catching a low hanging beam pulling her self up she jumped from that beam and tried to landed on the plat form be she was careless and jumped off her right foot instead of her left foot. Her jump was to short, but she grabbed the ledge of the plat form but slammed into the wall.  
She grimaced in pain but quickly pulled herself up and continued on her training course. She should stop thinking like dad told her to, but how could she let her over active, highly intelligent mind stop? She just couldn't do it letting her mind rest meant letting her guard down and she would never ever do that again.

She ran twelve km and swam two, climbed a fifteen meter wall and then came the final stage, never the same, never known. Today the final stage was a fight, though she did not with who she must keep her guard up. Letting it down could get her killed.

Once in the final stage she was seemingly alone, a slight change in air flow and she knew someone was dropping over head and without looking up she flipped out of the way. Looking up and seeing her sister she said in her silky smooth voice "you could have done better."  
Her sister replied in her harsh voice "Why don't you go fuck your self?"  
"Sorry I can't." She carefully watched her sister waiting for her to make a move. She saw the glint of her sister blade. Her sister was charging at her closing the space fast, she cursed when she realized that she was trapped in a corner. Searching for some way to get out of the way, she got an idea. She saw some siding on the wall behind her and low beams above her. She jumped catching the siding she jump backwards twisting in the air and kicked her sister in the throat knocking her down. She caught the beam pulled her self up and then jumped to the ground landing unharmed. Her sister got up coughing.  
"Is that all you got?" She said followed by a fit of coughs.  
"I don't want to fight you."  
"Well that just means you know you can't beat me."  
"I _can _beat you and I _will_." She yelled.  
Her sister smirked and run towards her. She flipped out of the way. She jumped using her sister's shoulders as a platform as she flipped. She threw a punch, but her sister caught is. She twisted her hand and kicked her sister in the gut. Kicking her head and knocking her out.

"Well done dear." The voice sent shivers up her spine. She turned around slowly, facing her 'father' He put a hand on her face and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.  
"You will join us."  
"I never will." She slapped his hand away.  
"I didn't give you a choice." He growled. She punched him in the jaw. He grabbed her hand after slowly pushing back, her hand cracked and she screamed, tears falling from her eyes, she felt weak but she was only 13. Clutching her newly hurt hand she ran out the door. Running until she got the drop, the fifteen meter drop. She jumped screaming in pain when her hand collided with the floor. She got back up and ran out of the training centre. She walked out on the streets of Gotham, walking to the nearest hospital with a badly hurt arm. Fun.  
She kept looking down. A blond walked up to her and asked  
"are you okay?"

"It's fine." She replied.

The blonde rolled her eyes  
"Let me see, I'm good with this stuff." She timidly held out her arm the other girl inspected it.

"It's dislocated." She said.

"Thanks tips." The black haired girl said sarcastically

"I like you already!" the older girl laughed. She smirked.

"I'm Artemis." The blonde said

Artemis  
"I'm Mara." The girl said. This strange girl had dark black hair, it was as dark as night. Her eyes were a bright blue and intelligent, she had lightly tanned skin and light red lips. She wore tight black pant, tight but flexible, a light grey shirt with a black leather jacket.  
"Well Mara I also know how to fix a dislocated wrist."  
"And here I was thinking I was crazy." She said sarcastically. there was a short pause  
"What school do you go to, I think I've seen you before."  
"Gotham academy."  
"Oh yah I've seen you around, you won a scholarship"  
"I know you did to" Mara said sarcastically "Now, are we done stating the obvious?"

"Whatever."

The younger girl rolled her eyes.  
"I got to go." Mara said  
"Okay. See you at school."  
Mara ran off with out replying

Mara  
She remembered about her mother, well step mother She ran to her mom's house hoping she was there, and what she found she did not like.

Robin  
He was hanging out in the cave like always bored out of his mind. He was thinking about every thing and nothing all at once. His mind was racing  
"Dude you okay?" The young speedster broke his train of though  
"I'm fine." He said "Just super bored."  
"Sorry can't help you there I gotta date." Wally gloated.  
Dick just shook his head. "I need to meet new people." He said shaking his head  
"Dude that hurt." Dick just rolled his eyes and stood up and walked to the zeta.  
"Where do you think your going?" Wally called to him.  
"To meet new people." He said simply.

Mara

Her mother was home, so she guessed that was good, but her father was standing there with a knife to her neck. She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Put the knife down or I will kill you."  
"Oh, my dear Mara you should block out those emotions of yours." He said cutting her step mothers throat and dropping her to the ground, dead. At first she felt the pain of the death and then anger. She looked up at him. "You son of a bitch." She gave out a cry and punched, he ducked he tried the kick out her legs, she jumped over them. He landed a blow to the stomach sending her flying to the wall. She shook it off pain being washed away by adrenalin. Standing up kicking towards the head punching towards the stomach fiercely, both missed. He attacked and she flipped away. She could not fight him he was crazy, strong and felt no pain. She could not win this alone. She broke through the window and ran out and away from the house.  
Tears flew down her face. She carelessly ran into a Gotham alley, not a good idea.  
Two guys with guns appeared pointing them at her. This was Gotham no point in trying to talk. She swiftly kicked the gun from the first guys hand before he got to even talk. The second guy shot hitting her in the shoulder. Now the odds were not in her favor. Two guys with guns and she was shot in the shoulder. This was going to go down very well.

Robin

Batman had called him in which helped clear his boredom. Patrolling, it was more fun then listening to Wally go on and on about his date.  
While they were patrolling Batman had to go on a mission and he made it very clear he had to go alone. He was on top of the roofs of the city and saw a very distraught girl running he fallowed her. She went running into an alley. He witnessed the whole scene and thought that she was good but just needed to be patience. The bang went off and he saw a bullet go into her side. He thought it was now the right time to interfere. Robin threw two bird-a-rangs. They trapped the guys catching the hood of their sweaters and then embedding into the wall. He dropping down he faced the raven haired girl.

Mara  
The men were suddenly pinned against the wall a figure leaped down from the roof. The adrenaline was gone on the fight with her dad and the white-hot pain in her side felt even hotter. She faced the masked man or boy she guessed. She was face to face with the boy wonder.  
"Are you alright?" He asked  
"Fine." She answered horsey clutching her side. He didn't look convinced. "I'm a tough girl I can handle it." she said with a smirk.

"Okay but if I where you I wouldn't be in the alleys at night."

She leaned against the wall. "Don't you have to do the dynamic duo thing to do, you know saving orphans and putting the bad guy in jail."

"That's not what being a superhero's about." Robin said

"I know, I know it, it's about protecting people who can't protected themselves" she said bitter

He opened his mouth to reply but she brushed him off. "But I suppose you've got someone to watch your back, I guess it's only fair that they get someone to watch theirs" she said to him "I never had anyone to watch mine." She said quietly to no one as she walked out of the alley leaving him alone in the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

He finished up patrolling and headed back to the cave. He kept thinking about that girl, she was beautiful. Her sad blue eyes her, raven hair, her pale skin and her blood red lips. He walk though the zeta tube and into the cave

_Robin- recognize B01_

He walked straight to his room... or at least he tried Wally sped to him. "So how'd it go?" Wally asked

"How'd what go?" He said, trying to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me I know your a certified genius."

"It went fine."

"Who's the girl?"

"No one."

"Come on tell me I'm dying here!"

"What happened to your date?" Robin asked changing the subject.

"She gave me a fake number." He said sadly.

"Dude that is so funny" Robin laughed

"No It's not!" He pouted

"Yah it is."

"She wasn't that pretty anyway."

"It's still pretty funny."

"So tell me about this mystery girl." The red head said attempting to change the subject

"Why do you only care about girls?"

"That is no true!" Wally huffed "so what's her name?"

"Hey guys I made cookies." The martin's voice called from the kitchen

"Coming Babe." Wally called back and run to the kichen

Thank god, Robin thought as the speedster ran off. He took this chance to held to his room.

Once He got to his room. He sat at his desk and looked for anything on the girl he saved in the alley.

Mara

She walked to the slums of Gotham, where she lived. She walked to a broken down house. She walked up the creaky steps to her 'house'. The door was broken and falling off the hinges, the small porch had holes scattered every where. She walked in to the empty room. The wallpaper was peeling off the wall and the ceiling was cracking. Walking in the room she where she kept her clothes food, medicine and training equipment. Pulling out some gauze, tape, tweezers and a curved needle, light weight fishing line and rubbing alcohol.

Mara put the rubbing alcohol over the bullet wound and picked up the tweezers. Taking a slow breath in she took the tweezers and slowly pulled out bullet from the hole biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. She licked her lips and tasted an irony flavor on her tongue she had bitten her lip so hard it was bleeding.

After the slow painful process of pulling the bullet out she took the curved needle and fishing line and stitched up the wound. She wrapped gauze around her broken ribs, the ones she got from the fight with her father. She popped her wrist back into place, she had almost forgotten about it, with only and small cry of pain.

She sat in silence, she would kill her step father, he killed her mother and father her and her little sister, all slow painful deaths, she would gladly return that favor.

She slowly got up and walked to the fridge and opened and wishing she didn't, all the food was rotten and moldy. She Shut it quickly in disgust and decided she would rather go hungry the have her guts all over the floor.

She headed up the rickety staircase jumping over the broken stairs. She walked to the only room that was not moldy and was kept clean and tidy, this was her bedroom. There was a small bed that was nicely made there also was an oak desk with a high sped bran-new computer with a soft computer chair. Maras sat at the computer and researched the boy wonder.

Robin

Robin slammed down the top of his laptop, he couldn't find anything on her, he could find anything on any thing and he could find a single thing on this one girl.

He looked at his clock 11:30 pm. He got up from his chair and looked at his phone 12 missed text and one missed call.

He rushed out of the door and rushed to the zeta tube. The cave was silence and dark when he left.

He zetaed to Gotham and ran to the Wayne manor he crashed into a girl that was panting heavily, it wasn't just a girl it was the girl. She obviously wasn't going to take any chances she pulled a knife from her boot and a held it up ready to throw

Mara

She found lots on the boy wonder going back four years ago when the boy was nine, so he was a thirteen year old raven hair boy, just like her but she was a girl. She went out for a jog even though it was 11:30 but sense has left her today.

Mara jogged out of the slums of Gotham because she still had a little bit of common sense to know not to run in the slums after dark but she still carried a knife. As she jogged she thought of her parents

_An eight year old Mara splashed in the creek with her six year old sister Freya. She was laughing and splashing her parents who were sitting on the bank watching their young children. Her parents were smart people and her mother was a police officer and her father was a doctor. She had a brother too, Will. He was a fire fighter that at this very second was climbing a tree. Both her parents were only children and their patents were dead, and her brother only had a girlfriend no children._

She smiled at their last outing together as she turned the corner and thought about that night.

_Her mother read her and Freya the book Fernando then she tucked her in and kissed her head then her father kissed her head as her mother kissed her sister's head. Then her brother hugged both of then and gave them both kisses. _

_He left to go back to his home and girlfriend, whom he was going to ask to marry him, in Italy._

_Mara's parents turned off the lights and left the room_

She swallowed hard as she knew what was coming next in her story and she didn't want to hear it again. She already lived through it once. She still forced herself

_She creped into her parent's room and her mother woke at her entry and then her father._

_"What are you doing sneaking around vixen?" her mother asked. Her parents nicknamed for her was vixen because she was always sneaking around the house._

_"Mommy, Daddy I can't sleep."_

_"Well my little Vixen, if I promise that we will keep you safe will you go back to bed." Her father asked with his strong, genital and kind voice. Mara nodded._

_"We promise that nothing will hurt you while were living." They said together and took little Mara Back to bed._

Trust no one but yourself, she learned that the hard way. The question that rose to her mind was if she knew that one phase so well then why when the boy wonder was around she felt safe and warm, like in her fathers embrace on that dreadful night.

She wanted no one to ever fell the way she felt that night again she was going to hunt down her father and… and… what could she do? Killing him would make her just as low him but, if it meant avenging her family then she would do it, she would sink to his level and kill him.

She needed a disguise like a costume something that made her look dangerous she would not do as her father thought she would not kill steal or cheat she would defend people who were defenseless, she would right others wrongs, she would right her wrongs. She would be what her parents thought and knew she was. She would become Vixen.

After she made her mind up about this she ran faster only to slam into a boy only thirteen. In one fluid motion she garbed her knife from her boot and raised it ready to throw. She studied the boy. He had raven hair and he was about 5"10. He wore a green hoodie and a black jacket over it, black jeans and black sneakers to match. He also wore sunglasses that covered his eyes.

The boys arms were raised, but yet he said nothing, he was tense. She drooped the knife to the ground, it made a loud clang as it hit the ground. His arms lowered but he was still tense. she lowered her arms too. sighing she kicked the knife backward, out of reach. He was no longer visibly tense.

"Sorry about running into you I was... thinking." she said. She felt the same felling she felt when she was with Robin, and her dad.

"It's alright." He replied.

"I'm Mara." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Dick." He said taking her hand and shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin

* * *

He final put a face to the name, Mara, a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.

"So," he said "Why are you out at 11:45?"

"Does trying not to be mugged count?" she asked. Dick laughed.

"Isn't that what everyone does if there in Gotham at midnight?"

"But very few succeed." They both laughed.

"Do you go to Gotham Academy?"

"Yes." Mara replied. Dick's phone beeped and Dick frowned

"I gotta go." Dick said and Mara's smiled faded. "But I'll see you tomorrow." Dick added but Mara's stunning smile didn't come back he only got a smirk, but it still filled him with this weird feeling that he couldn't shake.

"See you tomorrow." With that the girl walked out of the alley. When she was gone he turned and walked out of the alley, the walked turned in to a jog and the jog turned in to a full out run.

When he got the mansion he was panting. He knew Bruce would be waiting for him inside that door so he climbed the outside wall up to his window. He slid it open and climbed in.

"Did you enjoy you're night, Dick?" A voice came from the corner

"Busted." Dick muttered under his breath. He turned to face Bruce

"Where were you?"

"I was…. out." He opted not to tell Bruce about Mara.

"What were you doing that took you till midnight to do?"

"Research." He answered truthfully

"Dick, you need to be more mature about this, no one knew where you were and you didn't answer your phone."

"Do you want to know where I was? Fine." Dick almost yelled "I finished patrolling then I was in my room at the cave until 11:30 then I came home." He said skipping the part about Mara.

"It's doesn't take an hour to get form the zeta to here." Bruce said

Dick didn't reply to him all he did was turn around with his back to his adoptive father. Bruce left the room. Dick lay down on his bed and remembered his mother and father and the 'accident'. He remembered the screaming, and the sickening crunch. No one under stood what that felt like to have both parents murdered in front of you.

He thought about Mara. Mara the name sounded so familiar. Where had he heard it before? She won a scholarship to Gotham Academy. She was in his math class. He closed his eyes and thought.

_He was eight, right after being adopted by Bruce, Bruce was out at a meeting and Alfred was doing something that he forgets and he was in his new room watching T.V. There was nothing that peeked his interest so he watched the news_._ There was a family that was murdered brutally no one survived but the older girl, Mara, body was gone but there was blood that was hers at the scene but there was very little of her blood at the crime scene meaning she could be alive._

Mara was that little girl that was why he felt as if he knew her. It was nice to put a face to a name.

Mara

* * *

Her walked half way home then remembered her favorite knife the one her dad gave to her when she was turning 8. She walked back to the alley way thankfully not getting mugged on the way. When she got there the knife was sitting on a garbage can lid with a note.

_Join us if you want them back._

She knew exactly who they were talking about. She ran as fast as she could but she was still running to slow.

When she got there they were got. "NO!" she screamed and she fell to her knees

Robin

* * *

He barley slept that night. He had to be at the cave by 7:00 for training and then he would go straight to school after and he would rather not talk to Bruce right now. He walked downstairs only to be greeted with the face of Bruce who was sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast Dick walked past him without looking at him. He rush out of the door and straight to the zeta

_Robin recognize –B01_

Robin didn't want to talk to any one right now. He walked straight past the team that tried to call him over to join them. He walked straight to his room to change in to his costume and waited till to minutes to seven. He walked to the training area.

"Robin you're late." Black Canary scolded

"Sorry." He mumbled. He stood away from the team leaving a couple inches away of space between them

"Kid Flash." Black Canary said "You and Artemis." The two started in the ring and robin tuned them out and thought about Mara and his parents. The team must have known something was off because they were looking at him and not the two in the ring.

"Megan and Robin." Black Canary said "You're up."

Robin walked into the center wit in the mood for a battle the meeting with Mara still troubled him, finding out who she was made him feel fore filled, he was confused on how she lived when everyone said she was dead, he was depressed because of the terrible thing that happened to her parents and family and that made him think about his own family and that made him angry and Megan was not making this any better by trying to enter him mind, so he simply repeated word in Romanian over and over again until he let his emotions slip and she felt every thing he was felling at the moment and the bad outweighed the good not by a lot to him but it was to Megan. "Sorry." He murmured to her so quietly that Super Boy was the only one to hear it, just then Megan fell to the ground clutching her head, tears where falling from her eyes.

There were tear lines on his face too, he wiped them away with his sleeve Connor was holding Megan, glaring at him and so was everyone else. He walked away almost bumping into Batman.

"We need to talk." He said looking disappointed in his 'son'.

"I'm busy." Robin said and without an other word he walked through the zeta and out into Gotham, carelessly, he still had his mask and costume. He was mad at Batman and everyone else on the team. He ripped off his cape and mask and threw them to the ground. but not all of his common sense was gone. He kept to the shadows and made sure no one saw his identity even when he saw the mansion.

He stalled as he slowly made his way to the manor stopping every time someone moved. Once again he climbed the wall and slid in to his room through the window. He looked around the room, making sure there was no one in the room. He locked the door and changed into a red hoodie and put on a black jacket, black jeans and his black sneakers. Finally he put on his sunglasses.

He walked out off his room and into the hall. making sure Bruce was not there. He walked quietly down the hall and descended on the stair as quietly as he could. He walked into the dinning room and grabbed his phone off the table. He walked and off the house grabbing some string on the way and walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

I will be removing this story on Oct 15th and posting a new one on Oct 16th along with 3 more chapters. The date is not a for sure thing will change if necessary


End file.
